


A School Affair

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is an art history teacher and a favorite of many students. And, apparently, subject of her students speculating and shipping her with the Russian teacher, Annie Leonhardt. They soon find out, however, that she got married over break and they begin to suspect that Mikasa is having an affair with Annie.





	A School Affair

“Good morning, everyone.”

 

“Good morning, Ms. Ackerman,” her students droned. 

 

She had to give them credit- it was 7:45 AM on a Monday after summer break. So, really, she was impressed they even responded. “Well, I have an announcement to make-”

 

“You’re gonna give all of us A’s on finals?” Gabi piped up. She grinned when everyone else laughed in agreement. 

 

Mikasa’s lips quirked into the ghost of a smile before she shook her head. “Nice try but no.” She did grin when the girl sighed, head dropping to her binder. After waiting a beat for further guesses, Mikasa announced, “It’s  _ Mrs. _ Ackerman now.” 

 

There was a moment of collective silence as Mikasa watched eyes go wide and jaws drop. Zofia gasped, “You’re  _ married _ ?” 

 

Honestly, Mikasa was surprised that any of them really cared about her marital status. She’d had so many of them in her  _ Art History I _ class and didn’t expect almost all of them to take  _ Art History II _ . Electives like Art History were ones that usually were taken just to fill a slot for an easy grade. Her smirk grew slightly as she answered, “Well, yes, I got married over break.”

 

Gabi and Zofia glanced at one another in disbelief. It was apparently shared with the rest of the class as well. However, before more questions could be asked, Mikasa held up a stack of papers and stated, “This is your syllabus for this semester. I’m not expecting you to read all of it, even though I did add a schedule of when your tests would be as well as your study days. We went over this last year- I’m not an asshole. I’m here to teach you about the history of art and how it has shaped our understanding of society. I want you to learn, not sit there and feel like I’m just rambling about useless information.” 

 

“I have a question,” Gabi said, her hand shooting up. 

 

Mikasa looked at her evenly. “Is it about the syllabus?”

 

Gabi paused, hand lowering slowly. “No.”

 

“I’ll answer after we get done going over the syllabus,” Mikasa replied simply. As she spoke, though she knew her students were at least looking over the papers, she knew that at least Gabi was dying to ask a personal question. “Ok. Questions?”

 

Once again, Gabi’s hand shot up and she hurriedly asked, “Who did you get married-” And, as Mikasa had planned, the bell rang. The girl looked rather perturbed, eyes narrowing and falling on Mikasa in an almost knowing glare. 

 

While everyone filed out, Mikasa waved and smiled pleasantly. “I’ll see everyone tomorrow. Have a good day.” As that class was leaving and the next one was walking in, Mikasa spotted Gabi standing on tiptoe, peeking at her. Mikasa called out, “Be careful not to be late on your first day, Gabi. It won’t look good to your next teacher.” 

 

Hearing her phone ring, Mikasa picked up and immediately smiled, missing the fact that Gabi was still watching intently. “Have any of them asked you about your name yet?”

 

There was a short laugh.  _ “They sure tried to. But I dragged it out just long enough that the bell rang and they had to leave.” _

 

“Same. Gabi, Reiner’s little cousin, was dying to ask. She was about to finish asking when the bell rang. I wanted to laugh, I couldn’t help it,” Mikasa admitted. 

 

_ “Save it for later, I love hearing your laugh. It makes me want to kiss you, you dork.” _

 

“I’m your wife,” Mikasa protested playfully, noticing that the minute warning bell was about to sound. 

 

_ “I know, I was at the wedding.” _

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “We should probably go. I know my next class is all  _ Art History I _ , so almost none of them will know. I love you.” 

 

_ “I love you too. I’ll see you at lunch, ok?” _

 

“Ok,” she replied gently. 

 

* * *

 

Gabi huffed, hunched over her desk as she sat in her Russian class. The teacher- Annie Leonhardt- was passing out the syllabus to everyone and coolly explaining the expectations for her class. She was remarkably laid back for a teacher. It seemed like she was one of the few foreign language teachers that didn’t constantly press for everyone to speak the language from the time they enter the room to when they left. Still, Annie didn’t just give good grades to just anyone. She had standards and she expected them to be met. 

 

“All right, so, any questions?” 

 

“Uh, Ms. Leonhardt?” 

 

“ _ Mrs. _ Leonhardt,” she corrected, “but continue.” 

 

Gabi’s jaw dropped for a second time that day and she glanced over at Udo who had been the one to ask. Rather than wait for him to finish his question, she interrupted, “Wait you’re married too? Did you hear about Mrs. Ackerman?”

 

Annie’s brows rose and she responded, “Of course I heard. We work in the same school, Gabi.” 

 

A number of the students looked dumbfounded but Udo finally found his voice. “I, uhm, wanted to ask about the trip to Russia that I heard a few seniors might go on this year.”

 

“Ah, yes, the trip to Russia. We’ll be going to St. Petersburg and the seniors will be taking college classes.” She leaned against the edge of her desk, arms crossed. A smile slowly came to her face and she hummed. “I’m looking forward to it. I miss St. Petersburg.” 

 

Udo readjusted his glasses and smiled, asking, “You’ve been before? Other than for the senior trips, I mean…”

 

Annie nodded. “Plenty of times. My grandfather was from Moscow, actually.” In her peripheral vision, Annie could see Gabi grow antsy. She looked ready to explode. Casually, she added, “If you make it into the honor society, you might get to go on the trip when you’re a senior. The Hermitage is beautiful.”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Udo said in awe. 

 

Seeing Gabi’s hand shoot up, Annie looked over at her and murmured, “Yes, Gabi?”

 

“This isn’t about Russian but did you go to Mrs. Ackerman’s wedding over the summer?” 

 

“Of course I did,” Annie responded calmly. 

 

She was getting visibly frustrated and pressed, “Well, who did she get married to? She’s, like, my favorite teacher.” 

 

Annie’s brows shot up and she outright smirked. “Oh, your favorite teacher? I think that she should be the one to tell you who she got married to though.” 

 

From the back of the room, Zofia snorted, earning a glare from her friend. She grew pensive before asking, “If you won’t answer that, will you answer about who you married?” 

 

“If you can ask it in Russian, I might consider,” Annie responded.

 

Zofia’s smile fell. She leaned on her elbows, beginning to show her own frustration as well. The bell rang and the students got to their feet, filing out of the room. Gabi looked at Zofia and muttered, “I can’t believe they both got married.”

 

“Same…” Zofia mumbled quietly.

 

Catching sight of Udo and Falco ahead of them, Gabi waved to them and called out, “Hey, guys!” As they met up, she questioned, “So, what do you think about Ms. Ackerman and Ms. Leonhardt each getting married?”

 

Udo stammered, “W-well, we can’t really assume anything about their relationships just because we saw them being close at school…”

 

“Yeah but everyone who knows them believe that they should’ve gotten together. At assemblies they played up a rivalry but they spent so much time together,” Zofia pointed out. “They would’ve been so cute together…”

 

Falco shrugged. “Udo’s kinda right. They’re our teachers, they’ve got lives outside of school.” 

 

“But we’ve all seen them, like, flirting with one another,” Gabi protested. When neither boy agreed, she sighed heavily. “Nevermind.”

  
  


When the final bell rang and students were beginning to crowd the doors as they left, Gabi had to walk to her locker and pick up her trumpet. She glanced into Mrs. Ackerman’s classroom as she passed and nearly froze. Mrs. Leonhardt was sitting on one of the desks, leaning in and apparently saying something funny judging by the way Mrs. Ackerman was giggling. Gabi continued on her way but made sure to text Zofia about what she’d seen. 

 

**[Text: ZoZo << Zo ur not gonna believe this, I just saw Mrs. Ackerman and Mrs. Leonhardt flirting] **

 

**[Text: ZoZo >> Wait what? For real?]**

 

Gabi rolled her eyes despite the fact Zofia couldn’t see it. 

 

**[Text: ZoZo << I have no reason to lie bro] **

 

After grabbing her trumpet, she went back and casually walked by the room again, making it look like she was just heading to the exit nearby. This time, they were no longer laughing but still looked happy. Gabi saw Mrs. Leonhardt blushing and nearly gasped at the sight. She’d never seen an expression like that on her Russian teacher’s face before. Gabi walked faster, not wanting to get caught. As soon as she was out the door, she ran over to where Falco was sitting with Udo and Zofia in the bed of his truck. “You guys, I saw Mrs. Leonhardt  _ blushing _ !” 

 

“What?” Falco gawked. “No way.” 

 

Udo looked bewildered. “But Mrs. Leonhardt never gets flustered.” 

 

“They were flirting, you wombat,” Gabi retorted. She was still holding her trumpet case and brandished it as she announced, “I’m telling you they must be interested in each other still.” 

 

“But why would they get married if they still have feelings for someone other than their spouse?” Falco asked, crossing his arms. 

 

Zofia suggested, “Family pressure? Financial stability?” 

 

The teens fell quiet before Gabi said, “I dunno. Maybe? They both seem like the kind of responsible adults that would do that kind of thing…” 

 

“Especially Mrs. Ackerman,” Udo pointed out. “She seems like she’d marry for stability or to help out her family somehow.” 

 

Gabi muttered, “Ugh. This is gonna kill me until I find out for sure.” 

 

“Well, whatever,” Falco announced, “I wanna stop in at Sonic before I go to practice later. Udo, Zofia, you guys can sit in the back seat.” He smiled at Gabi. “You can ride shotgun.”

* * *

  
  


“Do you think they’ll figure it out?” Mikasa asked before she took another bite of her pasta. 

 

Across from her, Annie replied, “Maybe. If anyone is gonna piece it together, it’ll be Zofia.” She briefly gestured with her fork and added, “Gabi is smart but the kid really can be oblivious to stuff about relationships.” 

 

“You mean like she’s completely oblivious to the fact that poor Falco has been crushing on her since their freshman year?” 

 

Annie nodded. “Hard to believe that we started teaching there that very same year.” She glanced at her wife and smiled, still happy to know it had finally happened. 

 

“What’s got you smiling, huh?” she teased, reaching up to readjust her glasses where she had propped them on her head. 

 

“The fact that your dorky ass is my wife,” Annie shot back. She had kept her glasses on, having lost her last pair of contacts sometime during their honeymoon. 

 

Mikasa’s cheeks went red promptly and she glanced around the restaurant before hissing, “Stop that, you’re making me blush.” 

 

“You’re my wife, I can make you blush if I damn well please,” she retorted flippantly. They went quiet for a moment and her expression softened. Annie reached over and rested her hand on Mikasa’s gently, murmuring, “We’re still in the honeymoon phase, I’m having too much fun.” 

 

“If we’re still in the honeymoon phase,” Mikasa answered, “then I’ve gotta tell you, we’ve been in the honeymoon phase for three fucking years, sweetheart.” The rest of their dinner was relatively quiet, save for Mikasa ordering tiramisu despite the both of them being full already. It was well-worth it, however, and they made their way back to the car, holding hands. “You know, I know we have class and stuff tomorrow but would you want to raid a little tonight?”

 

Annie grinned, “We’re still party leaders. And bonus time is in an hour.”

 

* * *

  
  


The weeks that followed were, in Mikasa’s opinion, hilarious. She and Annie were subtle about their relationship but didn’t actively hide it. They were simply following the school’s rules on public displays of affection. In the halls, they’d reach out and brush hands or stop and briefly talk, usually ending with Annie making a flirtatious remark before walking away. 

 

One day during one of their study days, Mikasa was simply sitting and talking with her students, sitting on her desk. “Ok, so what are everyone’s plans for the weekend?”

 

“Band competition,” Gabi announced. 

 

Falco nodded. “Yep. I’m gonna tag along and help out.” 

 

Mikasa’s lips quirked into a smirk. “That’s sweet of you, Falco.” 

 

“What about you, Mrs. Ackerman?” Zofia questioned. 

 

“Probably play video games and cook with my wife,” she responded with a laugh. 

 

“Wife?” Gabi asked. “You’re married to another woman?”

 

Mikasa watched, seeing realization start to dawn on Zofia’s face. It was almost like watching a steam engine come to a screeching halt. She answered, “Well, yes. I’m a lesbian. It only makes sense that I would marry another woman, wouldn’t it?” She waited to see if Zofia would say anything. Mikasa all-out grinned when Zofia raised her hand. “Yes?”

 

“You’re married to Mrs. Leonhardt, aren’t you?” She sat, calmly, as almost everyone in class turned to look at her and then quickly back to Mikasa. “You just aren’t using one another’s names.” 

 

“Yeah, our married name is Ackerman-Leonhardt but we thought it would be easier for all of our students if we just continued to use our own names,” she answered simply. 

 

Gabi was sitting, dumbfounded, staring at Mikasa. “Seriously? All of us have seen you guys flirting and we thought that you were having an affair.”

 

The information struck Mikasa suddenly. And she couldn’t contain her laughter. She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose as she laughed, feeling tears gather in her eyes. “Oh my God. You guys actually noticed that?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Zofia stated. “Most of us thought you guys were cute together.” 

 

Mikasa finally took a deep breath and put her glasses back on. “Oh, God it’s been fun. We were waiting for someone to put it all together.” She smiled and announced, “Annie actually bet that you’d be the one to figure it out, Zofia. She’s going to be absolutely insufferable all weekend now, because she was right, just so you know.” It was nice to see Zofia grin, looking pleased with herself. “Hang on, let me make a call.” She pulled out her phone and put it on speaker. “Babe?”

 

_ “Yeah, what’s up?” _ Annie replied.  _ “Aren’t you supposed to be teaching?” _

 

“I am teaching,” Mikasa retorted. “Anyway, I think you’ll find this funny: you were right.”

 

There was a long pause.  _ “...right?” _

 

Zofia called out, “We know you two are married!” 

 

Annie paused again before laughing. _ “I fucking told you it would be Zofia!” _

 

“Annie! Language!” She started giggling, taking her glasses off again so she could run a hand over her face. “I swear to God…” 

 

Gabi glanced back at Zofia and mouthed, ‘ _ You still ship them?’ _

  
Zofia nodded.  _ ‘Damn right I still do. _ ’


End file.
